User blog:Tybaltcapulet/Juramentado vs. Zulu
The Juramentado, the Islamic Moro warriors who terrorized many in the name of Allah. ' VS '''The Zulu,the mighty South African warrior who fought against the British Crown. ' '''WHO IS DEADLIEST Juramentado "With the possible exception of Japan's kamikaze pilots in the closing days of World War II, warfare has rarely known a more frightening ''' '''phenomenon than the juramentados"- Richard Growing,1956 Juramentado, in Philippine history, refers to a male Moro swordsman who attacked and killed targeted Christian police and soldiers, expecting to be killed himself, the martyrdom undertaken as an unorthodox form of personal jihad. Unlike an amok, who commits acts of random violence against Muslims and non-Muslims alike, a juramentado was a dedicated, premeditated, and sometimes highly-skilled killer who prepared himself through a ritual of binding, shaving, and prayer in order to accomplish brazen public religious murder armed only with edged weapons. For generations, warlike Moro tribes had successfully prevented Spain from fully controlling the areas around Mindanao and the Sulu Archipelago, developing a well-earned reputation as notorious seafaring raiders, adept naval tacticians, and ferocious warriors who frequently demonstrated extraordinary personal bravery in combat. While Moro forces could never match opponents' firepower or armour, such bands used intelligence, audacity and mobility to raid strongly defended targets and quickly defeat more vulnerable ones. One extreme asymmetric warfare tactic was the Moro juramentado. Candidates, known as mag-sabil, "who endure the pangs of death," were selected from Muslim youth inspired to martyrdom by the teaching of Imams. Parents were consulted before the young men were permitted by the sultan to undergo training and preparation for Parang-sabil (the path to Paradise). After an oath taken, hand on the Qur'an, the chosen took a ritual bath, all body hair was shaved, and the eyebrows trimmed to resemble "a moon two days old." A strong band was wrapped firmly around the waist, and cords wrapped tightly around the genitals, ankles, knees, upper thighs, wrists, elbows, and shoulders, restricting blood flow and preventing the mag-sabil from losing too much blood from injury before accomplishing his gruesome task. Clad in white robe and turban, the chosen youth would polish and sharpen his weapons before action. At the moment of attack, the mag-sabil would approach a large group of Christians, shout "La ilaha il-la'l-lahu" ("There is no god but Allah"), draw kris or barong and then rush into the group swinging his sword. The attack was not a suicide as such, for the Qur'an forbids such action, but an attempt to enter Paradise with the spilled blood of numerous enemies of the faith, knowing certain death was a consequence of the act. After death, the mag-sabil's body was washed and again wrapped in white for burial. In the unlikely event the mag-sabil survived his attack, it was believed his body would ascend to Paradise after forty years had passed. (From Wikipedia) Zulu Warrior "Up! Children of Zulu, your day has come. Up! And destroy them all"-Shaka Zulu The Zulu warriors at the time of Rorke's Drift were not a professional soldiers, but was a formidable foes nonetheless. The Zulus were a citizen army called up in times of war although all Zulu men were required to do military service when they reached the age of 19 until the age of 40 when they were allowed to marry and went on the Zulu reserve list. The Zulu military organization was far from primiative, with an army, or Impi, made up of regiments called amabutho made up of men of similar age from all over the kingdom. Their most well-known leader, King Shaka (also known as Shaka Zulu) led them to battlefield success as a military superpower across Southern Africa. Close Range =Barong(Juramentado) = The barong is a thick, leaf-shaped, single-edged blade sword. It is a weapon used byMuslim Filipino ethnolinguistic groups like the Tausug, Sinama or Yakan in the South Philippines .Barong blades are thick and very heavy with the weight aiding in the slicing capability of the sword. Barong blade lengths range from 8 to 22 inches (20 to 56 cm) as the average blade length is originally 14 inch. Newer blades, on the other hand, tend to be longer measuring at 18 to 22 inches (46 to 56 cm) =Zulu Axe(Zulu)= The Zulu Axe was an axe used in Southern Africa, a half-moon shaped blade designed to hook an opponent's shield then hack off their limbs.it is made of iron,is about 30 inches long and weighs about 2.5 lbs. 'Medium Range' =Kampilan(Juramentado)= The Kampilan is a type of single-edged long sword, traditionally used by various ethnic groups in the Philippines archipelago. The kampilan has a distinct profile, with the tapered blade being much broader and thinner at the point than at its base, sometimes with a protruding spikelet along the flat side of the tip and a bifurcated hilt which is believed to represent a mythical creature's open mouth. =Iklwa(Zulu)= The Iklwa is a relatively short spear(2.5 ft) with a long, dagger-like blade that was about half the length of the overall spear. The weapon was designed as a primarily thrusting weapon although it could be used for slashing an enemy.It is a short variant of the traditional Zulu spear, the assegai. 'Long Range' =Bow and Arrow(Juramentado) = For the purposes of this battle the Juramentado will be receiving a simple bow and arrow with an iron tipped point. I could not find a specific bow for them but the Moro people were and seafaring people who frequently hunted in water and on land. So to the best of my knowledge they would have a bow and arrow(I know the photo isn't the most accurate) =Iwisa(Zulu)= The Iwisa is a long handled wooden club, about two feet long, ending in a thick knob. Sometimes, the knob or head is ornately carved wit h faces or shapes that have symbollic meanings. Before Shaka's reign, most Zulu tribes used throwing spears. However when Shaka removed these spears for the Iklwa, the Zulus became more focused on close combat. The Iwisa was used mainly to replace the old throwing spears, as its light weight made it more practical as a side-arm projectile. 'X-factors' =Training= Juramentado(80):The Juramentado were well trained in tactics to deceive enemies that had much,much better weapons than them. Their training would have to prepare them for these enemies Zulu:(76): The Zulu in this battle would be part of a militia like tribe and while quite organized would only really receive standard training. Not a low as rudimentary lower tribes but not exactly excellent. =Experience= Juramentado(65): I would only rate the Juramentado low due to the suicidal mentality that would cut their experience shorter than most warriors. Besides that their experience is quite filled with their knowledge of tactics and frquent battles. Zulu(85): The average Zulu would at least have about 20 years of experience until they were allowed to marry. Whether it be in-fighting between the tribes or the fight against the British Empire, they are chock full of battle. =Physical Strength= Juramentado(90): The Juramentados were mostly short stocky, men who used their durability and strength in their ambushes to overpower their opponents. Not to mention they have their bindings which can stop the flow of blood Zulu(75): The Zulu warrior is fully dependent on speed and movement in battle meaning that raw physical strength is not completely necessary. But the Zulu warrior still be no pushover even with a style like his. Brutality Juramentado(100): The Juramentado would slaughter any who came into their path, believing them to be enemies of Allah. They literally believed their killings were acts of God and that they were entirely justified Zulu(80): The Zulus were no doubt killers willing to kill anyone who threatened their lands, but were nowhere near as fanatical as the Juramentado. Their only goal was to save their homeland, not to annihilate any people who differed in religion. Situation/voting: This will take place near a small Zulu village near modern day South Africa.The Juramentado will find the Zulu scouting out an enemy village. The battle will begin after the Juramentado slowly emerges from his hiding place facing the Zulu. This will be a 1v1 battle. I' revamping my voting system to make it more consistent Format 1: Detailed edge based vote with good grammar and that is just a couple of words or a sentence. Format 2: 7 sentence pargraph detailing why you believe a certain warrior will win. X-factors are not required neccessarily but are appreciated as I do spend a while with them. I hold the final say as to whether a vote counts or not, guidlines not withstanding. (My apologies for the frustration) Voting will end on August 18th Battle A Zulu warrior named Bheka crouching in the grasslands prepared to scout out a neighboring tribe's village. The village he lived in was suffering from a lack of food and the enemy village had plenty.Bheka's mission was to see just how worth it the battle would be.But Bheka would come across a terrifying sight to behold from the shadows. Agapito, a Moro Juramentado was just finishing his prayer to Allah.La ilaha il-la'l-lahu(There is no god but Allah) he chanted over and over again. Agapito was separated from his comrades after a long trip on sea where he ended up deserted on the coast of So 4th h Africa, close to the Zululand. He needed to destroy these heretics as best as possible before his inevitable demise. He then saw his chance as Bheka was slowly slinking around careful not to be heard by others but not realizing he had been seen. Agapito drew his Kampilan and again screamed his chant before immediately charging into the Zulu, completely forgetting about his bow. Bheka, totally alarmed threw his Iwisa and hit Agapito's kneecap stunning his momentarily. This angered Agapito further and he decided to keep going anyways. He swung his Kampilan and cut the side of Bheka's arm. Bheka quickly stabs Agapito in the lower leg and tries to retreat while holing him off. At the same time the Iklwa and the Kampilan are knocked out of their hands forcing them to do to their short range options. Bheka being the quicker man was easily able to get to high ground first and ready his Axe. Meanwhile Agapito lagged behind with his Barong out and ready. He tackled Bheka then tried to go for the kill but was stabbed in the behind. As Agapito clutched his buttocks, Bheka swung his axe hitting Agapito squarely in the shoulder. The Moro soldier then wildly swung his Barong, hitting thin air. Bheka then jumped in the air over Agapito's head and threw his axe at his back this time making his enemy finally fall. He laughed and whispered in his ear"Ubonakala ucela ukufa, akunjalo?"(You seem to be asking for death right?). He then decapitated him with the axe, killing Agapito instantly. "Khona-ke yilokho othola khona"(Then that is what you receive) he morbidly responds. He then screams " ZULU!,ZULU!,ZULU!",and goes back to his scouting mission. Winner: Zulu Expert's Opinion While the Juramentado was a bulkier warrior with arguably better weapons he fell short in almost everything else. His tactics and mentality were not conducive for battle and as a result of that was utterly outclassed as a warrior. The Zulu was faster, more deliberate with his attacks and was just a better overall warrior. Category:Blog posts